


Is That All Right With You?

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micro fic. Prompt-drastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That All Right With You?

Samar Navabi didn’t think it was possible for someone to change so quickly. But Ressler had. In the span of maybe 12 hours, he had gone from someone she considered a friend to someone she didn’t even recognize.

As he started to walk out, before she could talk herself out of it, she stepped in front of him. “Yes, Agent Navabi?” He asked, sounding completely different. Probably because she couldn’t remember the last time he had called her Navabi. Maybe when she first joined up, but he dropped that pretty quickly. Hearing it again was destabilizing to say the least.

“Ressler, this is hard on all of us.” She started. “If you need someone to talk to…”

He cut her off. “I’m fine, but thanks for the offer.” His tone was terse. “You should get back to work.” He told her as he stepped around her and kept walking, leaving her standing there shocked at the rapid change. The man she knew seemed to be nowhere in sight. She turned to watch him leave, willing him to turn around and look back at her. But he didn’t.

And in that moment, she swore her heart broke.

For Red and Liz, for everyone under the cabal’s foot. But most of all, for the two of them, and the something she thought they’d had.


End file.
